legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Events of Blood Omen
History article |image=Timeline 3.png |caption="timeline_3" |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen Defiance ''Defiance'' comic}} Blood Omen era refers to the period of Nosgoth's history in which the events of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain occur. Some events of Legacy of Kain: Defiance also take place in this era. Most of the important events of the Blood Omen era occur in a single year. It is debatably the single most important year in Nosgoth's history. Kain, a nobleman, is murdered by hired brigands in Ziegsturhl. In the Underworld, the Necromancer Mortanius offers Kain revenge against those who killed him. Rashly, Kain accepts and Mortanius brings him back to life as a Vampire. Kain tracks down the brigands, killing them with the sword that they had impaled him with. Mortanius then explains that the men were under the employ of someone else and that Kain should seek out their masters at the Pillars of Nosgoth. At the Pillars, Kain meets Ariel. He learns how the Circle of Nine have been corrupted, and how the Pillars - symbiotically linked to their guardians - are crumbling. Nosgoth is being poisoned by the Circle's sorcery and the decline of the Pillars. Ariel promises Kain 'release' from his vampirism if he rights the Pillars. Kain begins a quest to kill the corrupted guardians. Each guardian has a token that has to be returned to their pillar to restore it. Events Initial known events and information (first timeline) *''(During, or shortly before, ~0)'' Azimuth begins summoning her demonic thralls, setting Avernus on fire. * (~0) Mortanius offers Kain the opportunity to avenge himself in the Underworld. Kain accepts, and is reborn as a vampire. ** Kain awakes in his mausoleum, and kills his assassins near Ziegsturhl. Seeking a cure to his vampirism, he meets the specter of Ariel at the Pillars of Nosgoth, who instructs him to destroy the corrupt Circle of Nine and restore the Pillars. ** Kain travels through Nachtholm and Vasserbunde, and infiltrates Nupraptor's Retreat. He beheads Nupraptor and returns the head to the Pillars. The Pillar of the Mind is restored. ** Passing through the plague-ridden Coorhagen, Kain travels to northern Nosgoth and flies to Malek's Bastion. He attempts to destroy Malek, but fails. Kain travels to the Oracle's Caves in search of a means to defeat Malek. ** Moebius, posing as the Oracle of Nosgoth, advises Kain to seek Vorador in the Termogent Forest. Kain meets Vorador, who gives Kain his Signet Ring. Kain travels to Dark Eden and kills Bane and DeJoule, while Vorador destroys Malek. ** Kain journeys south through Avernus. In Avernus Cathedral, he discovers the Soul Reaver, and claims it for his own. With the Reaver, he slays Azimuth, and obtains the time-streaming device she stole from Moebius. Ariel advises Kain to combat the Legions of the Nemesis. ** In Willendorf's Provincial Mines, Kain drinks the blood of King Ottmar's noble forefathers. Guised as a human, he infiltrates Willendorf Castle and meets King Ottmar, who offers his kingdom to whomever can restore his daughter to life. Kain hunts down and kills Elzevir, and returns the Princess' soul to Ottmar. Ottmar and Kain join forces against the Nemesis. * The Battle of the Last Stand: Led by Ottmar and Kain, the Army of the Last Hope meets the Legions of the Nemesis in battle. The Legions are victorious, decimating the Army of Hope, killing Ottmar and cornering Kain. Kain retreats by activating the time-streaming device, and is propelled 50 years backward to the pre-Blood Omen era. References Category:Blood Omen Category:History Category:History/Eras Category:Defiance